Aircraft often utilize devices on leading wing edges in order to increase lift at low speeds. For example, aircraft with high leading edge wing sweep may use devices on the leading edges of the wings to increase lift during takeoff and landing and thus reduce runway length. Such leading edge devices typically have gaps that are visible from the front when the devices are stowed. However, some aircraft have survivability requirements that do not allow leading edge gaps when the devices are stowed. It would be desirable to provide a leading edge device which avoids such problems.